Cradle
is a member of Rain's Cluster. Personality Described as weird and not applying himself to work or similar. - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II May have some form of mental issue or similar. Relationships Likes to keep to himself, but keeps in regular contact outside the "Room" dreamscape with Snag and Love Lost. Snag The two were known to cooperate heavily with each other, trading power tokens at the behest of the other after a moment's consideration. Love Lost The two cooperate heavily with each other while in the dreamscape, trading power tokens at the behest of the other after a moment's consideration. Rain Cradle bears a strong hatred and contempt for Rain, going so far as to hire mercenaries and start a war (with help from Snag and Love Lost) with the Fallen in order to take Rain's life. Feels as if he is "tainted" somehow by Rain's "evil" and "destructive" nature. Appearance Cradle is an older teenager like Rain. He is blond and needs to wear glasses.A young man. Nondescript. Boring. Blond hair, average weight, clothes without labels, a bit older than Rain at eighteen or so. The slabs of concrete and tile made his space look like a hall of mirrors after an earthquake, if the glass was opaque concrete instead. Shattered, dark, claustrophobic, devoid of the human touch. The only thing about him that stood out was that his glasses were scratched up, to the point where it wasn’t possible to see his eyes. He held his head at funny angles to see through the less scratched part, chin high, looking down, or head bent, looking up and out. Rain had taken to thinking of him as the recluse. The guy had talked before about not spending much time around people. He was quiet, weird, and his dreams weirder still. - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II While out in costume he wears a black mask adorned with a claw-like white hand on the side, with a similar black mesh bodysuit festooned with white hands.I recognized the three capes in the no man’s land as Love Lost, Snag, and Cradle. The clients who’d paid for this whole thing, with the aim of getting Rain in the midst of the chaos. If they had an assassin, I couldn’t tell who it was. Nobody seemed especially out of place. It was my first proper sighting of Cradle. He wore a bodysuit and an elaborate sculpted mask with a hand worked into it, fingers and thumb curled into claws, worked into his face and around his eyes and nose as if seen from the side. His bodysuit had much the same design, white hands against black mesh fabric. More noticeable was the mech, if it could be called that. He stood on a platform that looked like an outstretched hand. A framework of six mechanical arms and four giant hands extended out and around the platform. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 Abilities and Powers Cradle is recognized as a full tinker; specializing in making limbs. He has a dedicated workshop that he doesn't venture out of. His other powers were likely positioning and spatial awareness, a invisible ray, and similar effects. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.5 Equipment He can collaborate with others in his trigger group, designing things with them. History Background After the group trigger he was part of he withdrew and did not interact with people.“The third one won’t come after you alone?” “He’s a guy, a little older than me. Glasses. He’s the person with the tinker power. I haven’t picked up much about him, but he doesn’t interact with people much. Less than Snag or the woman, and Snag is an asshole and the woman is mute, so that should tell you something.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 It is unknown if this is a breach of behavior for him. Gold Morning Survived the event Glow-worm Worked together with the rest of the group to collect the money and favors necessary to get people together to kill Rain Early-Ward Trivia *His name may have been derived from the term "cradling"; an action usually done by cupping 2 hands together.May also refer to a 'cat's cradle';a children's game played by tangeling string between figures to make patterns. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Tinker Category:Mover Category:Master